


To Chart the Stars on a Moonless Night

by wovenwillows



Series: tumblr prompt fills [7]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minific, Siesta Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wovenwillows/pseuds/wovenwillows
Summary: A quiet night in which Jessica Telephone maps the stars, and Esme's just happy to hold her girlfriend's hand.(requested by @rosalindursula on tumblr with the prompt "things you said under the stars and in the grass")
Relationships: Jessica Telephone/Esme Ramsey
Series: tumblr prompt fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728016
Kudos: 4





	To Chart the Stars on a Moonless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SATURNAILIA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SATURNAILIA/gifts).



“It’s just not the same without the moon,” Esme mutters, turning her head to where Jess lies. 

“You know, I was just about to say the same thing.” Jess pauses for a moment. “I’m not sure it’s worse though, just strange.”

Esme reaches out for her hand, absentmindedly brushing her thumb over her palm. “What hasn’t been these days?”

“You.” 

Esme squeezes her hand. “Fucking sap.”

Jess grins and squeezes back before returning her gaze to the sky. She was the one who suggested stargazing when Esme told her she would be in town. Stars never really were Esme’s thing, but Jess most certainly was, so she didn’t really mind at all. Besides, the greater Kansas City area is sorely lacking in Charlestons, Esme is just glad to hold her girlfriend’s hand.

“You were there when the moon went down, right?”

The memory of that game is nearly burned into Esme’s eyes. The sky opening in dark waves, the pull that left the entire team sore for days, the awful shrill sound... “Yeah, I was there.”

“What was it like?”

“Not very fun.”

Jess sees the look on her face and doesn’t ask anything further. She’s always been good about that. They’re both haunted in their own ways, sometimes it’s only polite to ignore the ghosts. 

“Any constellations?” Esme asks. Jess lights up as if the starlight reflecting off her dark eyes has just gotten brighter.

“Yeah! Wait, you might want to get closer so you can see what I’m pointing to.”

Esme smiles, inching closer until she’s right up against Jess’s side. “This close enough?”

“Hmm, maybe a bit closer.”

Esme lays her head on Jess’s shoulder. 

“That’s perfect,” she says, slipping one arm around Esme who immediately snuggles in. Jess scrunches her face in concentration, searching the sea of starlight with her eyes. 

Esme can’t help but stare. Jess is always beautiful, but there’s something about her lying there, so caught up in navigating the stars, that seems almost angelic. Nothing’s been easy, never is with blaseball, but maybe if she can just stay in this moment forever, everything will be okay.

“Esme?” Jess looks down at her with a small smile. “You’re gonna give me stage fright with that look.”

She grins. “You find any?”

“Yeah, here...” she points towards a couple of stars with her free hand. “That one’s Ursa Major.”

Esme laughs. “That’s supposed to be a bear?” 

“Yup, and if you look up a little bit, that’s Ursa Minor.”

“Bear and smaller bear?” Esme still can’t see any bears in the pinpricks of light, but she trusts Jess on that.

“The Romans definitely could've benefitted from some more creativity.”

“Seriously though, how do you remember all of them? There are so many stars up there.”

“I had a huge space phase when I was a teenager. Like I religiously watched Cosmos.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before adding, “The 80s one with Carl Sagan of course.”

Esme lets out a dramatic huff. “I can’t believe my girlfriend is a nerd.”

“Hard to believe I wasn’t always a hot jock huh?” 

She laughs. “Impossible.”

“Well, there’s a lot more of them up there I could show you.” Jess raises an eyebrow. “Or is that too nerdy for you?”

“I would be honored, just as long as there aren’t any more bears.”

Jess leans down, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “I love you so much Ezzy.”

Esme melts a little bit. “I love you too Jess. Now you better show me _all_ the stars because I don’t plan on getting up.”

“I think that can be arranged.” She grins. “After all, we do have all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this one because although I know very little about constellations, I did have a huge space nerd phase when I was younger. 
> 
> This work was part of a prompt request thing going on over on my tumblr, requests are still open so feel free to leave one, yell about blaseball, or just say hi, my url is @squddish.


End file.
